17 Years Later
by jsarahs
Summary: It's 17 years after the war and time for the new 1st years to board the Hogwarts Train. What has become of the Gryffindor Golden Girl? Ron Weasley finds out the hard way. Dramione Family One-Shot.


Uh, hi. *smiles sheepishly.* I know I haven't updated ANY of my stories since...a long time, and I'm really REALLY sorry guys but I have loads of revision to do for this science mock. I'll post as soon as I can, though. :)

So this is a (kind of) one-shot on the Dramione family. Hope you like it. It's LONG. :P And, just to let you know, Draco in this looks COMPLETELY different from what he did in the last scene in the last HP movie. Although, Hermione and Ron and Harry and Ginny and Scorpious look the same. Oh, and they're about 30-33 in this, so still very young.

Disclaimer: HP and DM and HG and GW and RW and whoever else belongs to JKR. :)

Disclaimer #2: All the names of the children (except Scorpious - thats JKR's.) belong to the great writer Wolf Blossom.** Read her fics!** They're incredible. Thanks Wolf Blossom for letting me use the great names! :)

Disclaimer #3: One line here belongs to Cassandra Clare's FUDGING AMAZING series Mortal Instruments. Anyone read the series? Can anyone guess the line? ;)

HAAAPPPYYYY NEWWWWW YEAAARRRR :)

READ&REVIEW. I adore reviews, just to let you know. :L

- SJH.

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" Ron yelled as he entered Kings Cross Station. The ginger shoved his way through the small groups of parents and children who blocked his path to the portal.<p>

He had to find her. He loved her and he – being the idiot he was – had let her go. He regretted it every day of his life.

It had been years since he and his friends had saved the world, killed Voldemort and graduated from Hogwarts. Ron and Harry were still the best of mates, even though he was married to Ginny and that completely grossed out the Weasley. Ron knew Harry and his three children would be here somewhere, Albus, James and Lily. He also knew – unfortunately – how happy Harry was, with his perfect little family and perfect little life.

Ron secretly despised the four-eyed wizard.

Though, how could one blame him – with his life being depressing and lonely, after all.

Hermione had once been his girlfriend. But, it pained him to know that she was anything but happy with him. They would kiss, and even though it would leave him breathless, it would no nothing than earn a tight, forced smile from her. He would try and act as a boyfriend but she would either flinch away or ignore it. He knew she liked him as a very best friend, but he had still wanted more. He had loved her all his life, so when she broke up with him, he'd been nothing but heartbroken. Hermione let him down gently, she told him how she felt, and she explained that it would never work, that she never loved him like that. Ron had taken it hard, he accused her of cheating on him, called her the worst things a girl could hear, and stormed out without looking back. He regretted his actions deeply.

Also, since then, he failed to believe Hermione was ever telling the truth about her feelings towards him.

Which was why he was running, desperately trying to find the girl he loved and believed loved him back. The ginger had heard from Harry that she was going to be here; well it was more _overheard_ since Ginny was telling Harry of it as Ron apparated out of nowhere.

Ron leaped through the portal pillar and landed on the other side, amidst even more people. He hurried passed the wizards and witches of various ages that looked like they were one shove away from hexing him.

He came to a sudden halt when he saw her, looking as beautiful as ever, holding two children tightly in her arms.

* * *

><p>"Mum; I can't – ah, - I can't breathe!" Scorpious yelped as he was squeezed to death in the tightest hug humanely possible.<p>

"Honestly Mum, I think...I- we have five seconds till we pass out!" Amaré agreed, her voice sounding muffled as she had a mouthful of her mother's scarf.

Hermione finally let go of her darlings, only to place her slender hands on her daughter's left and her son's right cheek as she smiled.

The girl was as cute as a button. She'd inherited her mother's frizzy golden-brown hair and delicate face, not to forget her mother's and father's combined brains. Amaré's curly hair billowed out from the tail of her high ponytail and her big grey eyes shone with the thirst for knowledge. She was Hermione's child after all. The eleven year old wore light blue jeans and a white cardigan over her baby blue top. For an eleven year old, she was quite fashionable. She shouldered a brown leather messenger back that looked heavy enough to pull her down. She was tall, Ron noted, wondering how that happened since Hermione was quite small.

The boy looked familiar to Ron, familiar like _Slytherin Prince-Soul Eater familiar. _After he was done shuddering at such a concept, he quickly pushed that thought back as one of those stupid, illogical thoughts that just popped into his mind without permission. He got a lot of those. Overall, the kid was a looker. Not cute, he was too old for that, but not handsome, he was too young for that - somewhere in the middle for now. The boy had gelled-back platinum blond hair that reached the bottom of his neck and pale skin. He wore all black, - a blazer, pants and shirt. What intrigued Ron the most was his eyes, unlike his sister, they were brown. Like Hermione's. Chocolate brown orbs that had sparks of mischief within them.

"Oh, my babies, I can't believe you're about to start Hogwarts." Hermione squealed, giving each cheek a sturdy squeeze. She smiled sadly, "Hmm, starting an exciting life of education. I'm so proud, my little geniuses." Scorpious rolled his eyes, causing Amaré to elbow him, but Hermione just laughed and continued. "Well, there will also be lots of exciting adventures to come too. Promise me you two will stay safe and out of trouble." She said as she let her hands drop to her sides.

Scorpious smirked, and it scared Hermione how much he looked like his father when he did that. "Mum, if you call dominating Slytherin just like Dad _trouble_, then I refuse to promise anything." He said cheekily.

Hermione had to smile at that one. She pulled her son back into her arms and felt him wrap his arms around her tightly as she kissed his forehead and rubbed her hand on his back. "I'm going to miss you so much, Scorpio." She changed her voice to a steadfast motherly tone. "But, if I get _one _complaint about you wrecking havoc on school grounds from the headmaster, you'll be in trouble so deep, you'll need a miracle to get you out."

Scorpious pulled back and grinned, saluting her. "Yes ma'am."

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes before turning to her daughter. "Ama," She cooed, before letting her daughter attack her with an embrace. "I'm going to miss you just as much, sweetheart. Study hard and don't let your brother slack off." She felt Amaré giggle.

"Hey, I heard that!" Scorpious objected.

He was laughed at by both mother and daughter. Ama let go, looked up at her mother and smiled. "I'm going to miss you too mum." She whispered as Hermione kissed her hair.

"Oh, before I forget!" Hermione suddenly remembered. She reached for her neck and pulled off her time turner before winding the necklace on her daughter's neck. "Here, you have no idea how many times this will save you."

"Oh, your time-turner! I love it; thanks mum." Amaré beamed.

"Eh em, what about your amazing son who worships the ground you walk on?" Scorpious raised his eyebrows.

Hermione smirked and took something out of her coat pocket. "Here." She took out a silver banded ring with a large green emerald, - surrounded by small little diamonds - glowing in all its glory, in the middle. "This is a Malfoy family heirloom. It's given to the oldest son of the family. Your dad wanted to give it to you earlier, but I convinced him to wait until the age you were knew it wasn't a toy or food." She watched as he slid it onto his finger with wide eyes. He smiled up at his mother and back at the ring, adoring it already. The Gryffindor smiled back and tousled her children's hair. "I love you two, you know that."

"We know mum. And we love you _more."_ They sang simultaneously.

"And we also know you love me most," Scorpious ended with a smirk.

"You wish, Hyperion," Amaré scoffed and pinched him on the arm.

"Ow!" Scorpio wined before grinning, "I don't need to, _Cissy_."

Ron watched in despair as he advanced slowly. Hermione had gotten married. Hermione had children. Hermione looked...happy, so very happy. Her happiness pretty much tore him apart.

As Hermione laughed and teased her children, Ron finally saw her out in the open. She was wearing a white jacket over a white scarf, red blouse and blue trousers. Her hair was done up perfectly in a loose bun, but a few stray strands framed her fair face. She had the faintest amount of lipstick on, and that was all. She wore a red tote bag, most probably filled with books and folders.

"Who knows?" Hermione glowed at her little girl. "You might even fall in love." She ended with a wink. She rubbed her thumb over her wedding ring unconsciously and smiled- an action Ron failed to notice.

Ron's eyes grew at the new information. Who was she talking about? Was she going to accept him if he walked into her perfect life right now, uninvited? He approached them, quietly, slowly and was just about to call out to He-

"Talking about me, are we Granger?" A voice said from behind Hermione. Ron froze, he knew that _voice; _that _tone, _that _nickname. _Hermione turned back and smiled largely. Ron saw and instantly hated her smile before he followed her gaze.

_Draco Malfoy_ walked towards them, wearing a black blazer and trousers, white shirt and loose thin black tie. His hair was still a striking platinum blonde and his eyes were a piercing grey. He had light stubble the same colour as his hair across his angular, fair chin.

He looked different from when Ron had last seen him. For one he was taller, his shoulders broader, his walk more confident and suave than ever. His looks, swagger and the confidence emitting from him had women all around him stop and swoon and that had men look at him with jealousy filled eyes. It was as if time had made him look more like a Greek God, like it wasn't enough when he was in high school.

And another was that he had his arm draped around a 5 year old looking boy's shoulders.

The boy had brown curly hair just like Hermione, but big grey eyes inherited from his dad. The boy spoke enthusiastically. "Dad, can I get Scorpious's room when he leaves?"

Draco chuckled knowing the exact answer to say. "Hey, it's not my say Daemon. You've got to ask Scorpio that one."

Daemon's features instantly turned grim. "No, it's okay. There's nothing wrong with my room anyway." The child said matter-of-factly.

Draco burst into laughter as he approached the rest of his family, his attention completely going to his beautiful wife that was currently smirking a smirk worthy of a Slytherin at him.

They reached the two girls and the young boy ran to Amaré and hugged her. He quickly let go and tackled Scorpious, nearly sending him to fall flat on his butt.

Hermione smirked at Draco and stepped closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she placed her thumb just below his lower lip and her curled forefinger under his chin, while her other hand ran through his hair naturally, as if it was doing that all the time. Ron nearly choked.

"That's Mrs Hermione Draconis Malfoy to you, ferret." She said with a glint in her eyes and pulled lightly on her husband's hair as her thumb brushed over his lips sensually. "And yes, _we_ were talking about you."

Ron was sure his heart had stopped beating. _"Was that possible? It couldn't be, surely." _He thought.

Draco smirked at her before leaning down and whispering against her lips. "Well then, let me tell you, Mrs Hermione _Draconis Malfoy,_ that the only thing I love more than hearing your name from your lips is having _those_ lips on mine_._"

She giggled lightly before tilting her head and smiling. "Are you flirting with me, Malfoy?" Her lips were so close to his, each syllable was like a small kiss.

"Bloody hell yes," Draco said huskily before capturing his wife's lips with his own. It was soft, affectionate and perfect. Draco and Hermione tilted their heads and deepened the kiss just a tad, careful not to take it too far in front of their children. He started nibbling on her bottom lip and Hermione let him swallow her instant moan.

Ron was one minute away from having a bloody heart attack right there, in the middle of Kings cross Station.

"Ewww!" The children behind the kissing couple chorused and gagged. Hermione and Draco separated, laughing. They rolled their eyes at their gagging kids and smiled affectionately before turning back to each other.

"I love you." Draco whispered, unwrapping his arms which were around her and then holding her hand in his.

Hermione squeezed it before entwining their fingers. "I love you too."

Draco smiled and turned to his children. "Speaking of love, what's this I hear about _falling in love_?" Draco raised his eyebrows at Amaré. "I swear if any guy even looks at my princess, I will personally slaughter them. Oh, and make sure you tell them you're the Minister of Magic's daughter." He said determinedly, warning his daughter indirectly.

Hermione hit his stomach with the back of her hand without looking at him. Scorpious, who had been kneeling down, saying his goodbyes to Daemon, stood up straight as he heard where the conversation was heading and scoffed.

"Oh please; like anyone would look at Troll of the Year." Scorpious said, earning a steadfast glare from his sister.

Hermione surpressed a giggle, although her husband didn't since he full-on laughed and bumped fists with his son. Rolling her eyes, she tossed a mischevious grin at Amaré. "Well then honey, I'll tell you the same thing I told your egotistical father." Draco put a hand to his chest and feigned hurt before he looked at his wife with a mixture of amusement and suspiciousness. "If you were half as handsome as you think you are, you'd be twice as handsome as you are now." She finished with a wink in her son's direction while she high-fived her laughing daughter and youngest son, Daemon.

"I didn't get it." Scorpious mumbled, a confused expression on his face. Draco smirked and looked at his wife in admiration. Merlin, she was something.

Amaré grinned as she said, "Really? Well, it made perfect sense to me."

Hermione watched her children with pride. After her daughter was done teasing the life out of her son, Amaré shared a look with Scorpious. They both had been thinking the same thing ever since they got their letters. She spoke up first, "Mom, Dad. What if we get sorted into the wrong houses?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Draco looked at her like, _I got this._ He gathered the two in his arms and held her. "Ama, Scorpio, there is no _wrong_ house. Gryffindors tend to be courageous and strong, while Slytherins more sharp and alert. As for you squirts, you're the only ones that are and always will be wearing both the colours proudly_._" They pulled back with satisfied smiles. Draco planted a kiss on his daughter's and then his son's forehead before finishing. "But if any of you end up a Hufflepuff, I'll disinherit you. No pressure, though." He joked. They both laughed and Hermione smiled at his words. She was the luckiest woman alive to have such a family.

Draco noticed the piece of jewellery glittering on his daughter's neck as she said goodbye to Daemon - who never seemed to stand still. "Is that your time-turner?" He looked at his wife with a raised eyebrow.

She smiled. "Yes, she's going to have so much fun with it."

His eyes widened. "Bloody hell _no_. She will not be having that kind of _fun_, ever_."_

Hermione blushed before rolling her eyes. "I meant the adventures, Drake." She looked around suddenly. "Daemon dear," Hermione called out. A moment later she was attacked by her son in a hug around her waist. She ran her hand through his locks. "Have you said goodbye to Amaré and Scorpio?"

Scorpious craned his head back to look at his mother. "Yes mum. They said they'll write to me every week."

"Of course they will, darling. Uh, but bring me Scorpio's letter before you read it, okay?" She added, not underestimating her oldest son's ways to get his younger brother to do things for him. Daemon nodded enthusiastically.

They said her last goodbyes and boarded the train. "Bye Mum, bye dad, bye Daemon!" Scorpio yelled.

"Love you! I'll owl you all!" Amaré said, nearly in tears as the train rode away. Draco had his hands on his son's shoulders as he waved with his wife, who was next to him. Hermione felt a tear stream down her cheek. "They're growing up so fast." She muttered.

Draco wordlessly intertwined their fingers and kissed her tears away. He spoke after she giggled. "She'll be just like you, I can tell."

Hermione kissed him softly before pulling away and whispering. "She's a Malfoy; she'll be like both of us. And I wouldn't want it any other way. Scorpio on the other hand, is a mini-you." She turned to her smallest son with a grin. "Is my little boy in the mood for some fish and chips?"

Daemon rubbed his stomach eagerly. "Mmm, yes please."

And with that, they turned, Hermione and Draco's fingers still entwined, with their son clasping his dad's large hand. They headed for the entrance, talking about how Amaré hated fish and chips just like her father.

They wouldn't have even noticed the gaping Ron if he hadn't stuttered out a, "H-her-mione."

They came to a halt. Hermione looked wide eyed at her old friend. After all those years, she didn't hate him, far from it actually. She still loved him as one of her friends.

"Ron?" She said, shocked. She felt Draco's grip on her hand tighten. Hermione tilted her head up to look at her husband and smiled. "_It's okay, baby" _she whispered. He loosened his grip, but still gripped.

She turned back at her long lost friend and smiled a small smile. "How've you been?"

"You married Malfoy!" Ron burst out, outraged, jealous, hurt.

Hermione just sighed. She faced her son. "Daemon, sweetheart. Do you see Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry? Okay, I want you to rush to them and have them take you to our car. Can you do that for me, love?" She smiled at the gorgeous young boy that was her blood.

Draco ran a hand through his son's hair and smirked. "We'll be there in ten, champ."

"Sure thing," He grinned before running up to Harry and Ginny. Ginny hugged him and Harry tousled his hair. Ginny tossed Hermione a _good luck _look before walking off with her best friend's son and her own children. Harry laughed heartedly as Daemon used hand gestures to explain what he was saying. He was probably bragging about his new wand and the new spell he learnt from his father.

Hermione let out a breath of relief. She turned back to a seething Ron, noticing a just as angry Draco on the way. Ron was glaring at Hermione and Draco's intertwined fingers, as if he glared hard enough, the vision would go away.

"Ron," Hermione started calmly. She opened her mouth to say more but was interrupted.

"You're married! Bloody hell you're not just married! You're married to _Draco Malfoy!_" He yelled at Hermione, his anger rising after each word, his face turning incredibly red.

"Yes, you bloody tosser. Do you have an twelve year late wedding gift to give?" Draco bit back, trying very hard to keep calm.

"But-bu-_no_." He stuttered.

"Well then, give me one good reason not to pulverise you into a sodding pulp." Draco challenged, looking ready to kill.

"She's not meant to...She's mine! Not yours!" He sputtered out without thinking.

Hermione bit her lip as she braced herself for whatever her husband was going to do. She could practically _feel_ his patience running thin and his temper bubbling uncontrollably.

Draco moved forward, gently letting go of Hermione's hand to point a finger at the ginger. "Listen, you fucking prick. Hermione _isn't, wasn't and will never_ be yours." His voice was deadly enough to send chills up your spine. "I can't believe you're so thick that you still don't understand the obvious. She never loved you like you love her, you worthless piece of shit. Oh, and for the record, the only person Hermione belongs to, is _me._ So suck it up and fuck the hell off if you want to see the light of day ever again."

Ron froze in shock and fear. Mostly fear. Like everyone else in the station, who - after getting a look form Hermione - scurried off to mind their own business. "N-no. This can't be happening." He mumbled to no one in particular.

"That's enough Ronald!" Came an annoyed shout. This time it wasn't from Draco, but in fact from his wife. Ron looked at her, his eyes wide and wild. She spoke softer this time, although the anger never left her voice. "That's enough."

Hermione stepped between them and faced Draco. She placed her slender hands on his jaw and unconsciously rubbed circles with her thumbs just below his ear lobes. "Draco." Draco tried to move his head, but Hermione didn't budge. "I will be only _yours_ forever, Malfoy. I love you more than anything in the world." And that was all she had to say to get him to give in. The complete and utter truth. She turned around and felt arms slide around her waist and his head nestle in the crook of her neck.

"I don't know what it is that you want, or why you're here, Ron. But you are, and you're causing nothing but trouble. I've told you once and I'll say it again; I don't love you as anything more than a friend. I never have. Please, get those ridiculous thoughts of me ever being yours out of your head before you get hurt even more. If you've been watching us all this time, then you probably have some idea of how happy I am. I have a family, the best family I could wish for. I have three amazing children that I would do anything for and a husband that I love so much - it scares me. My life is perfect." Hermione looked at him, her eyes softening."Please, I beg of you, don't ruin it."

Ron took it in. His mind was buzzing and his heart racing. Suddenly he felt it. He felt himself finally let her go. Out of her mind, out of his heart, out of his life. He looked up at the couple. "I guess that's it then. Goodbye Hermione Gra-uh, Mrs Hermione Malfoy. Hope -I wish you two-..just have a great life." He said stiffly and walked away.

Hermione sighed and slid around to her smirking husband. She wrapped her arms around his neck and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I want another one." He whispered with a smile as they walked out.

Her eyes brightened as her grin grew. "If it's a girl, we're naming her Isabelle."

"Oh Lord no. If it's a girl, we're naming her," He kissed her forehead. "Hermione."

_And they lived happily ever after._

* * *

><p>Slight Ron bashing, I know. I don't <em>hate<em> the guy, I really just don't like him - both alone and with Hermione. I guess it's his actor I hate more than the character who is pretty sweet, I guess. Sorry to Ron Lovers. :) I don't mean to offend anyone.

Hermione OOC? HELL YEAH. But, really, cba to fix it so...=)


End file.
